


And The Snow Softly Falls

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And a small amount of angst, Christmas fic, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Jeremy is missing his boyfriend this Christmas. Then he gets a phone call.





	And The Snow Softly Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingnolovefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/gifts).



> Merry (early) Christmas! I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year, Miss-Ingo!

The snow is heavy this year. It covers the windowsill with a thick layer and Jeremy can’t help but watch it fall to the ground, slowly and softly.  The city sparkles in the low light, gray clouds covering the sky. If he could be bothered to look, Jeremy was sure he would see kids playing on the sidewalk, trying to pelt each other with snowballs.

It’s Christmas Day and the penthouse is empty of everyone except for him. The crew is out celebrating in their own way (mostly getting drunk and blowing stuff up) but Jeremy hadn’t really felt like it this year. Instead, he chooses to stare out the window and watch the snow, cuddled up in a blanket by the impressive fireplace Geoff owns. Occasionally, he sips from his cup, hot chocolate warming him up.

It isn’t that he hates Christmas. It’s just this year, the holiday is almost…sad. Morose. That he was here, alone, without a warm body by his side. Someone to kiss and laugh with. Brown eyes to stare at him, a teasing smirk on their face. Jeremy sighs and sinks lower into the couch, thoughts of a missing boyfriend floating through his head.  

His cell phone rings and Jeremy scrambles to answer it, ready for any call that he must come and help his crew out of trouble. “Hello?”

There’s a pause. Then a smooth voice reaches his ears. “Hey, Jeremy.”

Jeremy’s shoulders relax. “Ray.” He breathes. “It’s great to hear your voice.”

Ray chuckles, the sound settling in the pit of Jeremy’s stomach, sending warmth through him.  “I call you every day, I would think you’d be sick of it by now.”

“Never,” Jeremy says. He sighs. “I wish you were here, so I could hear it live instead of watered down like this.”

There is another pause and another sigh. “I know, I wish I was with you too.” Both are silent for a second, longing hanging in the air. Then Ray speaks again, some laughter in his voice.  “What would we be doing right now? If I were there?”

“We’d probably be hanging out with the crew since that’s all we ever do.”

“Ok smartass, what about after that?”

Jeremy hums, shifting on the couch and letting Ray wait. Outside, the snow continues to fall. “How about…we could cuddle, lay under the blankets and drink hot cocoa and talk about all the great heists and amazing kills we got over the year.”

Ray chuckles again. “Gay.”

“Well, you are my boyfriend. I think it’s our job to be gay.”

“True, true. Tell me more about what else we could be doing?”

Jeremy seems to think about it. “We could dress in matching ugly sweaters. I have the perfect one, in Rimmy Tim colors of course. I’m sure we could find one that has something like weed or memes on it.”

He can _feel_ Ray’s pout through the phone. “I rather drink bleach.”

“That can be rearranged you know. In fact, I’m sure Ryan has a lot of things around that could kill someone.”

“I’m glad to know you have my back on this,” Ray says. “Anything else?” 

Jeremy smiles. “Well, maybe we could also kiss a little.”

“Oh, I’m liking where this is going. Tell me more about us kissing.”

“You’re such a slut.” Jeremy shakes his head. “If you were by my side, right now, maybe I’ll kiss you. Or maybe you’ll kiss me. And it’s a short kiss at first. Us, getting used to each other. The first few times at least. Then maybe kisses get longer, slower.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, maybe we don’t stop kissing till we can’t breathe. Get our cheeks all red and rosy. It’ll look like we got into the Christmas spirit.” Jeremy smiles, imagining it. He listens to the sound of Ray breathing, but the other man doesn’t respond. “Ray?”

“That sounds lovely,” Says a voice behind him.

Jeremy spins around, grabbing the gun that is hidden under the couch, raising it up and ready to shoot. Ray stands there, bundled up in a heavy jacket with luggage by his side, and a smirk on his face. “Hey babe,” He says.

Jeremy drops his gun, vaulting over the couch, and rushing to hug Ray. Ray takes the hit with a small _oof_ , arms ready to wrap around Jeremy’s body. His chuckle vibrates through them both, but Jeremy doesn’t bother getting embarrassed by his eagerness. He pulls back, taking everything in. Ray seems skinnier than usual and there is a new scar on his cheek that Jeremy can’t help but lightly trace.  But he’s alive and here and not bleeding out on the floor. That is the best Jeremy can ask for. “You’re here.” There is wonder in his voice, eyes wide like he can’t believe it.

“And you’re bald,” Ray says, patting Jeremy’s head. “It looks good on you. Much better than the picture you sent me.”

Jeremy sticks his tongue out at him. But before he can get a witty retort out (it _was_ witty, he would complain later to Ray, who will just roll his eyes at him) Ray captures his lips in a kiss. Jeremy closes his eyes and leans into Ray. The kiss is slow and long, their lips moving together. They barely pull apart, looking into each other’s eyes, before Jeremy is bringing Ray back in for another a kiss.

It takes them a few moments to make their way to the couch, both falling back. Ray lands on his back, Jeremy on top of him. Their hands make their way beneath each other’s clothes, lightly touching skin. Ray’s is slightly cold and Jeremy makes sure to warm him up as best as he can.

Later, when they are catching their breath, lips red and swollen from being bitten, and Jeremy is listening to the sound of Ray’s heartbeat, he asks. “What are you doing here?”

Ray’s finger is tracing a pattern on his back. “What? You don’t want me here?”

Jeremy lightly slaps him. “Of course, I do. But you said that you weren’t going to make it. Something about a hit being in South America?”

Jeremy can feel Ray shrug, can hear the amusement in his voice. “I may have lied.”

“You what?”

“Well, if I didn’t, it would have ruined the surprise. Geoff was also really helpful with getting everything in order.”

“Geoff was in on this?”

“Yeah, he was really eager. I think he just wanted to see my sweet face again.” Ray waits till Jeremy’s soft chuckles die down. “In all seriousness, I think he saw how much you missed me.”

“I didn’t miss you that much,” Jeremy mumbles into Ray’s shirt.

“That’s not what I heard. I would get texts from Vav constantly about how heartbroken you were about me not coming home. He told me about all the lovesick poems you wrote and the songs that you would blare through the room-“

Jeremy smacks him again, harder this time. “I did not.”

Ray presses a kiss to his head. “No, you didn’t. But you still missed me.”

Jeremy snuggles closer. “I did. We don’t get to spend a lot of time together, and I didn’t know when we’d be able to see each other again.” Jeremy frowns. “Christmas is one of the few times I can count on you coming back.”

Ray pauses in his movements, sighing. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for. These things happen.”

“But they wouldn’t have if I wasn’t me. If I didn’t feel this… _need_ to travel.”

“Ray,” Jeremy sits up, as much as he can. He gives the other man a soft, small smile. “If you weren’t who you were, then I wouldn’t love you. And I certainly wouldn’t put up with all the bullshit you put me through.”

Ray’s eyes search his. After a moment, his frown slips into a smile. They met each other in a kiss. When they pull back, Ray is thumbing Jeremy’s cheek. “I love you too.”

It’s silent for a moment. Then Jeremy breaks out into a grin. “Gay.”

Ray snorts, almost shoving the other man off the couch. “Super gay.”

“So?” Jeremy asks.

Ray raises an eyebrow. “So?”

“Should we head out, meet with the others? The night is still young and I’m sure they are still out there causing mischief.”

Ray shrugs, but his arms tighten around Jeremy. “Eh. How about later? Right now, I kind of just want to continue cuddling with you. Maybe make out some more?” His eyebrow wiggles have Jeremy shaking his head and sighing.

Still, the shorter man leans forward to give Ray a chaste kiss on the lips. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Outside the window, snow continues to fall slowly and softly.


End file.
